The Bus
by XxXTroypayRoxXxX
Summary: The gang wait for the school bus. As they prepare to get on, it explodes sending them into an abandoned shop. It's a battle between life for all 6. Will some fail and end up in Tragedies hands? Based on Casualty. TROYPAY. TWOSHOT.
1. Explosion

**Ok I saw Casualty yesterday and it was such an amazing plot, that i had to put HSM in it instead! I do not own HSM or the plot. Twoshot.**

* * *

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad waited at the bus stop. They were near a shop which was soon to be demolished. It was abandoned and closed. 

"How long is this going to take?" Sharpay whimpered.

"Hopefully 2 seconds more" Troy said.

"God it's hot!" Gabriella said.

"The bus was meant to arrive ten minutes ago" Taylor said.

"It's our first day back after summer and the bus is already late!" Chad said.

"Wait is that it?" Ryan asked, seeing a yellow school bus appearing.

"Finally!" Troy said.

Little did they know that the so-called-bus-driver had left the bus in gear. It had managed to stop 4 metres before the gang.

"Yes" Ryan said.

BOOM!

The bus blew up just before them. The shop front had completely gone and the gang were nowhere to be seen.

"Sharpay? Chad? Guys...?" Troy whispered.

He opened his eyes. Rubble was surrounding him. Blood covered his face. His clothes...ripped. Scarred, cut and bruised he sat up.

"Anybody?" Troy asked.

"Someone quick! Call an ambulance!" A shop owner yelled.

About 5 people were rushing out from their shops and houses to a destroyed bus and shop.

"Yeah there's a been a bus explosion! There were about 6 people standing right in front of it. We need ambulances and fire engines!" A resident screamed on the phone.

"45 minutes?!"

* * *

Troy looked around, he was holding onto his arm. He saw a brunette girl with a black haired girl. "Taylor? Gabriella?!" Troy slumped down. 

Taylor was covered in a grey smoke and red scarlet blood. Gabriella was breathing...slowly. "Troy?" Taylor asked.

"It's okay ambulance...coming" Troy stuttered, he lied but that's what he thought.

"Ah! Someone help" Chad-like voice said.

Troy limped over to Chad, who was lying face down on the rubble. "Chad!" Troy tried to turn his best friend over.

"My back!" Chad shouted.

Troy saw a swell cut on his back. He looked around for something. He saw an old jacket. He dusted it and placed it over Chad to keep him warm.

"Sharpay?!" Ryan shouted.

"Ryan" Troy said.

"Troy! Where are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm here!" Troy walked over to the blonde boy.

"It's my arm" Troy saw Ryans arm stuck under a huge pipe.

Troy nudged it. He pushed it. It rolled off, but Ryan's arm stayed in place.

"Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"Be a good man and find Sharpay" Ryan finished.

Troy nodded and looked around.

Nothing but bricks falling from above. Dust stinging his blue eyes.

But then something caught his eyes.

Blonde hair. He ran towards a lifeless body. He pushed the boxes off her and wiped the blood from her mouth and forehead.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked.

No reply. He put his head to her stomach. No beats. He opened her mouth and then gave her a CPR. First time it didn't work.

"Come on" Troy said.

Coughs started to excel from Sharpay's mouth. "T...Tr...Troy" Sharpay muttered.

"I'm here!" Troy felt tears escaping his eyes.

"where's Ryan?" Sharpay asked with so much concern.

"He's okay, he's-" Troy was cut off by the sounds of stretchers echoeing through the shop.

"We have one here!" A Paramedic said.

Troy knew it was Ryan that was being taken.

"Thanks Troy" Sharpay said, her eyes beginning to go red.

"It's okay" Troy said.

He moved in closer. His lips joint hers. He pulled away, her eyes were shut.

He pulled her closer.

* * *

A Press van was outside with a man with a microphone, standing in front of a camera-man.

"Local residents say that 6 East High Students were waiting for the bus to arrive. 4 have been pulled out from the shop, which has been completely thrown away. 2 are still in the wreckage" He reported.

Troy picked Sharpay up bridal style and he walked out.

"Hey we have two here!" A paramedic yelled. "Get a stretcher!"

A medic took Troy and two others put Sharpay on a stretcher.

Troy wanted to go in the ambulance Sharpay was in.

The Meds let him.

He held onto her hand, the one person who he truly loved could be dying.


	2. Safe and Sound

It had been 3 days since the freak bus explosion. All the parents had been in. But Sharpay and Ryan's were grieving the most. Sharpay hadn't woken up. Everyone but her had talked or sat up and just tried to whistle a word or two. Sharpay was in a coma. Mr. Evans asked the Doctor how long she'd be in it for but they answered with a simple shrug. Troy was the only one who could get out of bed. He hand a broken right arm, twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruises. Everytime he past Sharpay's room and saw her lying in a deep sleep, he quivered.

Anyway, he got out of bed. He was wearing a white top and army three-quarters. He limped his way to Sharpay's room. He saw her, in the exact same position she's been in for 3 days. It looked as if she had frozen. Troy opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Shar" Troy said, knowing she couldn't her him but it was a one in a 10 chance.

"I was just wondering if you looked okay today. I'm the only that can walk around at the moment" Troy said.

"You seem pretty cosy asleep. Might try it myself." Troy chuckled nervously. "You know when that bus came, i knew that something was wrong because nothing was in it. And then when it blew up...all i could think about was...you. You were by far the closest to it. When i found you in the rubble, i thought you had gone."

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

The heart monitor just carried on. Troy thought that everything he said, he would have to repeat. "And when i pulled you out and i kissed you, i just felt so alive. I love you Sharpay Evans" Troy said.

He took her hand and kissed it. He got up and started to exit.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said" Troy turned.

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open. "Shar! You're awake!" Troy said, crouching next to her.

"Yeah..i know" Sharpay smiled.

"So you-" Troy was cut off.

"Yes, i heard everything you said. You're a sweet guy Troy, but..." Sharpay's voice went into a tone that Troy thought was a declining.

"But i just need to make a good recovery first" Sharpay smiled. "I love you too Troy Bolton."

Troy leaned in for a kiss, but the door opened.

"Sharpay!" Mr. Evans happily said.

"Hey Dad" Sharpay croaked.

"Oh honey! Thank God you made it!" Mrs. Evans ran in and literally pulled Sharpay from her Dad.

"Oh Troy you saved her life!" Mrs. Evans hugged Troy.

"It was no problem" Troy said.

"The Doctor told s you'll been hospital for at least another week. Do you want anything?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Just the usual set of clothes" Sharpay replied.

Mr and Mrs. Evans exited the room.

"Sorry my mom can be a little over-protective" Sharpay muttered.

"It's not problem" Troy laughed.

**2 days**

All 6 stood on the sand of the beach. Each of them holding hands.

"No matter what we have to go through" Chad started.

"Doesn't matter if it's a train crash" Taylor continued.

"Or if it's a car crash" Ryan said.

"We'll always be together at the time" Gabriella said.

"And we'll have to face it together" Sharpay said.

"Because we'll always make it through" Troy finished.

"Because that's what best friends do"


End file.
